Promesas
by Yuuki-Ryo
Summary: No puedes evitar meterte en las peleas de otros por que solo asi  no te sientes tan solo. Inglaterra estuviste estas y estaras siempre solo, ya es hora de que te metas en la cabeza eso, a nadie de aquí le importas lo suficiente


**_Lamento decirles que se borro accidentalemte la historia cuando la corregíamos asi que tuvimos que volver subirla agradeceriamos que los que comentaron anteriormente lo volvieran a hacer ya que nosotras apreciabamos realmente esos comentarios_**

**_Siendo sincera ya no se a quien dedicárselo xD supongo que a Dany, porque ella ama el fruk, aunque a mi no se me da muy bien la pareja, también supongo que a victoria-Chan porque sin sus mads no me habría "inspirado", y también a los múltiples ánimos (?) de mis conocidos, esto va por todos ustedes chicos... sip eso te incluye a ti persona que está leyendo esto..._**

**_Advertencias: Menciones de Suiza X Austria _**

**_Disclaimer..._**_Y sigo insistiendo que es lo que se supone que ponga aquí? algún día me casare con Hidekaz n_n así que no creo que haya problema si publico esto y pido dinero... ok era broma, también lo de casarme con él , prefiero que encuentre a una loca otaku y sea feliz por el resto de su vida... emmm yo odio en secreto a Austria … ((Bueno cuando dije que lo odiaba es una manera de decir que odio como lo puse, porque me quedo medio ooc me simpatiza a medias .. pero no tanto como para odiarlo odiadoramente))_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Promesas...<em>**

* * *

><p>Peleando, gritando, discutiendo, amenazando, toda una gama de posibilidades en aquellas reuniones para salvar al mundo. Normalmente el Francés estaría en contra del Ingles y el ingles estaría en contra del francés golpeándose y gritando, esa imagen no era algo que sorprendiera a alguien es esa junta.<br>Pero cuando el normalmente educado Austriaco que normalmente no opinaba nada en esas juntas grito – **Estúpido Francés ignorante tú no sabes nada de buena música, solo dígnate a perseguir a cada objeto que se mueva en lugar de opinar sobre que escucho o dejo de escuchar. **– Supieron que había algo mal en la junta y no sería una típica junta de naciones dando todo por ayudarse los unos a los otros.

Tendría que hacerles saber que el francés se enojo mucho porque él no perseguía todo lo que se moviera, el solo repartía amour al mundo y al único que perseguía era un secreto para las demás naciones. Aun así nadie podría saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero para entenderlo mejor tendremos que regresar al principio de esta historia y contarla desde el principio.

Se encontraban todos sentados, o bueno al menos la mayoría se encontraban sentados, los angloparlantes discutían como hacían con regularidad cuando los ponían en un radio de 500 kilómetros a la redonda, nada fuera de lo normal hasta ahora, la diferencia fue que esta vez el galo no pretendió meterse entre la pelea de los anglosajones, se le hacía demasiado aburrido y repetitivo y el británico no lo notaria, parecía que estaba esta vez realmente metido en esa pelea; así que simplemente busco en que entretenerse.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue un chino pero estaba entre el suizo y el ruso; sus dos debilidades. Luego vio la adorable Hungría con su sartén _¡oh mala idea!_ y ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza al imaginar el golpe que vendría si intentaba hablar con ella.

-Esperen…- Penso un momento –Ese espantoso dolor de cabeza no es producto de mi imaginación…- seguía pensando **-Merde, ¿Quién escogió la música?**- fue apenas un imperceptible susurro pero unos oídos sensibles captaron el comentario.

**-¿Tienes alguna queja?**- dijo el austriaco acercándose a el paso a paso lenta y aristocráticamente.

-**Oui, ¿me harías el favor de bajarle al volumen de la música?, se escucharía mejor como fondo que taladrándonos los oídos.**- Comento con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-**Este estilo se escucha en un volumen alto para que puedan ser apreciados todos sus matices musicales.**- Contraatacó el castaño músico.

**- Si quisiera escuchar algo tan fuerte para apreciar la música hubiera ido con Angleterre a uno de sus conciertos punk y ganas no me faltan en ningún sentido**-

**-¿Cómo puedes comparar algo tan burdo y simple con la suave delicia de Chopin o Mozart?- **Respondió enojado, nadie hablaba así de su música o por lo menos no en su cara.

**-A mi me gusta la música de mon amour Angleterre, podría ser lo único que tenemos en común.- **Dijo distraído imaginándose en un concierto de ese estilo en lugar de prestarle atención al otro.

**-¿Te atreves a decir que eso te gusta más que esta obra de arte hecha música?-**

**-Roderich, en cuestiones de gustos en la musique creo que tenemos distintas opiniones y como siempre la mía es la más correcta.-**

Al austriaco le salido una vena en la frente y respiro profundamente un comentario más contra su perfecta música y no se contendría.

**-¿Sabes? Tal vez si escucharas la música de mon ami Angleterre te pongas de mejor humor**.-

Y fue suficiente, el pianista exploto.

**-Estúpido Francés ignorante tú no sabes nada de buena música, solo dígnate a perseguir a cada objeto que se mueva en lugar de opinar sobre que escucho o dejo de escuchar.-**

- **Rode…. Si lo que quieres es un poco de amour no tienes por qué ponerte así, solo tienes que pedirlo**.-

**-¡Aléjate de el maldito pervertido o disparare!**- Grito rabioso el suizo

- **Onii-sama**.-

-**Oh Suiza ¿tu quieres darle amour a Rode? Por mi no hay problema pero yo también estoy falto de amour…. Tal vez podríamos hacer un trió.**- Acercándose poco a poco a esos dos.

- **Va enserio francés, acércate solo un poco y te dejare como queso.**-

-**Como puedes ser tan cruel con alguien que solo quiere compartir con ustedes y con el mundo un poco de algo tan necesitado como el amor.**- dijo el francés sin dejar de caminar.

-**Te lo advertí**- exclamo en un tono alto y amenazador el suizo mientras apretaba el gatillo de su arma.

El francés se movió rápidamente hacia la izquierda evadiendo el disparo pero rasgando un poco su ropa en el intento.

-**Oh que desdicha la mía… esta chaqueta de marca aun no salía a la venta y ya ah dejado de existir.**- Sollozo mordiendo dramáticamente su pañuelo con la boca.

-**Tu Suiza, ¿acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre a ti disparar en medio de la sala de juntas? Pudiste haber lastimado a alguien o herir realmente a Francia**.- Grito el rubio de ojos verdes

- **Yo se lo advertí desde un principio.**- dijo como si nada el suizo restándole importancia

- **Idiot, el franchute siempre bromea con lo mismo, es su gran pasatiempo, cuando estemos fuera de una junta deberías de sacar esa bloody pistola pero ahora deja de apuntarle al Wine Bastard a la cabeza, que aun no ha hecho algo tan estúpidamente grave como para una pena de muerte**.-

-**Tal vez debería de encargarme primero de ti para poder agujerar tranquilamente al francés**.-

Nuevamente Vash apunto su arma ahora a un nuevo objetivo, un objetivo de grandes y pobladas cejas.

**-¡Hey idiote!, no metas a Angleterre, esto es entre nosotros ¿o no?- **pregunto divertido y luego le mando un beso a Suiza. Este enrojeció de pura rabia y apunto nuevamente a él y salió un nuevo disparo.

Una neblina cubrió toda la sala y al dispersarse pudieron notar que ahora Vash se encontraba recostado en la silla, parecía que se hubiera quedado dormido como si hubiera seguido el ejemplo de ambos Italia. Y también que ahora un agujero se encontraba en la pared de la sala de juntas, de ella salía aun polvo fino y el casquillo de la bala estaba tirado al pie de esa pared.

-**Yo también te lo advertí.- **Respondió el Ingles al Suizo como si aun le escuchara.

**-Onii-sama – **dijo preocupada Lily

**-Fiuuu… -**Suspiro aliviado mientras se secaba algunas gotas de sudor que pendían en su frente**-…Por poco pensé que me convertiría en uno de sus quesos, gracias por la ayuda Mon Cherie-**

**-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Vash Inglaterra?- **Grito el austriaco profundamente alarmado.

**-No deberían de preocuparse tanto solo está durmiendo-** una sonrisa malvada se escurrió por su boca.

-**Merde, no me digas que lo has matado- **

**-Claro que no wine bastard, no mataría a nadie por salvar tu pellejo- **Respondió confiadamente aunque nada hubiera podido escuchar como terminaba la frase **– Oh por lo menos no lo haría a menos que en verdad te fuera a hacer daño.**

**-¿Dijiste algo mon amour?-**

**-No, nothing bastard-**

**-¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Vash obaka-san? No tenías por que meterte eso era entre esos dos, claro tú siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención como, cuando peleas con el idiota de América ¿no? No puedes evitar meterte en las peleas de otros porque solo así no te sientes tan solo. Inglaterra estuviste estas y estarás siempre solo, ya es hora de que te metas en la cabeza eso, a nadie de aquí le importas lo suficiente como para cuidarte si enfermas, ¿o acaso me equivoco? Así que deja de meterte en las peleas de Francia después de todo tu lo odias, no pasara nada si dejas que alguien más lo insulte además de ti, es mas creo que hasta el maldito pervertido agradecería el gesto.- **Le grito en cara todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos el austriaco.

Arthur tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no por lo que le había dicho el otro si no porque para el habían tenido razón, por su cabeza solo pasaban pensamientos como. _–"Shit, el tiene razón, es la bloddy verdad, todas y cada una de esas malditas palabras son reales. Siempre he estado solo, nunca le he importado verdaderamente a nadie a ninguno de estos bastardos les he importado._" – Viendo la cara de pena con que todos le miraban. –"_Ni importa lo que haga, lo que hice, lo que deje de hacer siempre será igual y nada va a cambiar las cosas, pero acaso… ¿Cuando enferme no vinieron a visitarme el gordo emancipado y el franchute? Pero ¿qué tal si solo lo hicieron por lastima? ¿Qué tal si ellos están hartos de él? "_- No podía hacer nada mas que alejarse, quería llorar, pero su orgullo no lo dejaría hacerlo frente a ellos, y menos frente al idiota que lo acababa de insultar. _–"Hahaha wait… no soy ningún maldito lloron, yo soy el Great Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, si puedo contra mis hermanos puedo contra todos aquellos que me intentan hacer daño"-_

**-Sabes no necesito darle explicaciones a una persona como tu- **Respondió cortante.

**-Claro que no me darás ni una sola respuesta obaka-san, no tienes ni una respuesta que darme. Pero compláceme, si me respondes simplemente esta pregunta no te volveré a mencionar nada parecido tienes mi palabra. Ahora dime ¿Tienes a una persona que nunca te abandone? ¿Qué este siempre contigo en cualquier momento? Creo que a eso le llamamos amigo, ¿Tienes algún amigo verdadero Inglaterra?-**

El rubio se quedo callado no sabiendo que responder, que decir ¿Qué no tenía algo parecido? Aun estaba aquella promesa, pero seguro él la habría olvidado, incluso la rompieron y él le hirió en donde más le dolía, pero al otro no le importo, lo hirió por igual, años más tarde después de aquella dolorosa independencia la volvieron a hacer, más fuerte que nunca pero ¿La seguiría recordando tanto como él?

-** Ves no tienes respuesta para una simple pregunta como esa, entonce….-**El largo y calculado monologo de Austria fue cortado por una voz familiar, la voz que curiosamente había comenzado todo este lio.

**-Jaja Rode, lo que pasa es que Angleterre no necesita responder eso**- los ojos del mencionado se entristecieron, entonces en realidad no recordaba. –** Y la verdad yo tampoco debería tomarme la molestia de hacerlo, la respuesta es obvia o eso creí, Claro que tiene a alguien que nunca lo abandone, y no, no hablo de tus hadas ni de tu unicornio siquiera hablo del capitán garfio. Hablo de alguien que estuvo con el después de que lo abandonaron sus queridos hijos uno a uno, alguien que estuvo con él y le curó las heridas que se hizo al crecer, al defenderse y al convertirse en un gran imperio, y que también estuvo con él en su caída… bueno la respuesta es clara ¿no?- **los ojos de Arthur brillaron con mas intensidad que antes claro que sabia la respuesta, eso significaba que el aun… Significaba… su promesa…

-**Entonces dinos, todos en esta sala queremos saber quién es aquella persona, no creo que en realidad exista alguien a quien le importe tanto Inglaterra.- **y era verdad desde el disparo todas las naciones estaban atentas al trió de europeos que llevaban peleando un buen tiempo, pero ahora también los asaltaba aquella duda ¿quién era esa persona tan especial en la vida de Inglaterra? No creían que en verdad hubiera alguien así, en su tiempo todos lo traicionaron, sus "amigos" y aunque aún conservaba algunos no eran tan íntimos; también lo habían abandonado sus hijos de hecho aun había algo de tensión entre ellos, y ni hablar de sus hermanos, todos en ese continente conocían la historia de cómo Inglaterra se volvió el representante de todo Reino Unido, así que ¿Qué país era el que aun quedaba?

-**France**- respondió débilmente el rubio de grandes cejas

-** Oui-** respondió con una sonrisa el mencionado

-** No nos hagan esperar dígannos, ¿Quien es el famoso amigo de Inglaterra?-**

**-** **Acabo de responder yo mismo idiot, tu querías tu bloody respuesta y ahí está. -**

Francia abrazo por la espalda a Inglaterra acercándolo mas a su cuerpo mientras asentía con su cabeza, ambos nunca olvidarían su promesa en juventud, y no importaba cuantos años durara nunca olvidaría al dulce niño que encontró llorando a mitad de la lluvia en esa isla vecina a su país. Ese día cuando dos rubios sellaron una promesa milenaria con simples palabras, sencillas pero de gran peso en el corazón de esos niños….

… Y quien sabe tal vez algún día serian algo más que eso. Algo más que simples amigos, pero para eso podrían esperar tenían el resto de sus eternas vidas por delante.

"_¿Quieres quedarte siempre junto a mi?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hohoho~, bueno al fin corregimos esto, gracias por recordárnoslo, Definitivamente esto va a todas las FrUkers del universo y a las que les gusta un poco esta pareja.<strong>

**Aun se siguen aceptando todo tipo de comentarios, también se aceptan peticiones (¿?) a cualquier otra pareja pero que no rompa las reglas del tiempo espacio**

**Nos despedimos de ustedes personas que quisieron leer esto, y si no les molesta dejarnos un review de mínimo 3 letras o lo que sea es bien recibido**

**Cuidense, con amour**

**(Yuuki) … & … ((Ryo))**


End file.
